Encuentro Fortuito
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Kaneki y Touka se encontraron nuevamente, nunca lo previnieron, ni mucho menos iban a saber lo que ocurriría después... (Lemon)


Se encontraron nuevamente, sin articular palabra alguna, solo se miraban, veían y retenían los gestos de cada uno. ¿Qué se podría hacer en aquella situación? Solo se encontraron por casualidad, los dos, confundidos, no preveían la situación que se había presentado.

Touka quiso decirle algo, saber respuestas, ¿por qué se marchó, dejándola a ella sola?. Pero Kaneki la interrumpió, sin aun haber dicho palabra alguna proveniente de ella.

-Touka... Que inoportuno verte por acá- dijo el albino, con un poco de frialdad en sus palabras, porque así es él, porque en eso se convirtió, en un sujeto un poco frio e indiferente, puede que a ratos sonriera y se demostrara un poco contento, pero eso no era cierto. Él vivía constantemente preocupado de lo que podría pasarle a sus amigos, especialmente a Touka, por eso se había ido, porque no quería que ella sufriera daño, quería protegerla, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Solo pasaba y... Te vi, tampoco es algo del otro mundo- contestó ella, indiferente, o por lo menos trataba de mostrarse indiferente. Pero por dentro su pecho ardía, su corazón tomo un ritmo acelerado, de solo verlo sentía confusión en su cabeza, pero, hay que admitirlo, Kaneki también sentía lo mismo al verla, aunque se representara como un personaje frio.

Hubo silencio, un silencio abrazador y sofocante. Ella quería escapar de esa tranquilidad tan molesta que había entre los dos en esos momentos, por lo que decidió, entonces, lograr articular el nombre del albino.

-K-Kaneki... - ella se toma un brazo y lo aprieta, mostrando ademan de inseguridad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Touka-chan?

-Siempre he querido preguntarte una cosa... Por qué... ¿por qué te fuiste de Anteiku?...

-Touka...- el peliblanco se quedo mirándola, dudoso, sabía que si le respondería que fue por ellos, ella lo trataría mal, quizás hasta lo golpearía, pero finalmente decidió dar su respuesta. -Quiero protegerlos a todos... Especialmente a ti... Touka-chan...

Un rubor intenso invadió las pálidas mejillas de la chica, quien se quedó mirándolo con gran pasmo. Pero ella no era una chica típicamente cursi, no sabía reaccionar bien... Quizás le diría una o más frases que dolería escucharlas por parte del albino, y pronunciarlas por parte de la peli-azul.

-Tsk... Idiota, dices que quieres protegerme pero... ¿Sabes acaso protegerte a ti mismo?... ¿Qué caso tiene... que quieras protegerme si no estás conmigo para hacerlo...?

-Touka...

-No pronuncies mi nombre... Pareciera que es lo único que sabes pronunciar...

El peliblanco se acerco a ella, tomo su brazo de repente, sin que ella alcanzara siquiera a reaccionar. La tiro contra su cuerpo y la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, acogiéndola, abrazándola, ella hundió su cara en el cuerpo de él.

-Lo siento, Touka-chan... Nunca pensé que te sentirías tan sola... - Kaneki acarició su cabello, olfateo ese aroma tan peculiar de ella, haciendo que él quisiera tenerla aún más cerca... Mucho más cerca... Apretó suavemente el cuerpo de Touka contra el suyo. Sus corazones latían fuertemente. La sangre llegaba intensamente a las mejillas de la chica, lucía hermosa.

-K-Kaneki...- la chica levantó su vista hacia él, mostrando a una Touka completamente ruborizada, se veía tierna, con ojos grandes y penetrantes. Una mirada irresistible para Kaneki, quien hace mucho tiempo oculta el amor que tiene hacia ella- Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lugar... Acá todos nos estarán viendo...

Kaneki hizo caso, Touka ofreció su departamento para poder charlar. Caminaron hasta el sitio sin articular palabra alguna, por una extraña razón, se sentían nerviosos, como si algo que nunca han experimentado iba a ocurrir.

Ya llegando al departamento, Touka invito a Kaneki a pasar. Él se dirigió al salón, ella lo siguió y se sentaron en el sofá del domicilio. Se sentían algo incómodos, estaban solos en casa. Hinami se encontraba, por el momento, con Tsukiyama, Banjou y los demás, en el departamento de Kaneki.

-¿Se te ofrece un café?- preguntó ella para romper la incomodidad de aquel cuarto, el cual solo se iluminaba un poco con el atardecer entrando por las ventanas de la habitación. Kaneki aceptó dichoso aquel café que tanto le gustaba. Su sabor era único y exquisito, solo ella sabía prepararlo de manera que fuera sumamente sublime para el paladar del chico. Lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel latte era su forma de conejo, animal el cual era el favorito de Touka.

Ella llego con el latte y el aroma de este impregnado en su cuerpo, Kaneki dio cuenta de esto y trato de disimular el placer que le causaba el solo hecho de pensar en acercase a ella y olfatear delicadamente todo su ser, incluyendo aquellos sectores que nadie nunca había observado de ella.

-Gracias, Touka-chan.- Kaneki tomo un sorbo del café. Enserio le agradaba bastante ese sabor. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si el sabor de ella también era así de delicioso. Cerró los ojos mientras que, en sus pensamientos, escenas placenteras recorrían su mente, pero trató de calmarse, él sabía que estaban allí para hablar y solamente eso.

-Kaneki... ¿Cuándo decidirás volver?- Esas palabras... Aquella voz... Interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz dolorosa y que llamaba a gritos la presencia del chico cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos y miro tiernamente los orbes azules de Touka.

-Pronto... Muy pronto, Touka-chan.

-Pero... Tú no sabes cuánto me ha costado esperarte durante estos 6 meses... Me duele el solo hecho de pensar que quizás nunca volverás... -Sin darse cuenta, la peli-azul había expresado, sin querer, el cariño que le tenía al chico. Él definió correctamente todas sus palabras, descubriendo lo que ella quería expresar. Kaneki se dirigió lentamente a Touka, la mantuvo entre sus brazos y articuló cuatro palabras cerca de su oído. Palabras que dejaron sorprendida a la peli-azul, palabras que antes había escuchado, pero nunca provenientes de él, ni mucho menos dirigidas hacia ella... Un simple pero poderoso "Yo también te amo" cambió su vida para siempre.

Él se alejo unos centímetros de ella, para luego acercar lentamente sus labios con los de la chica. El chasquido de un beso inundo el silencio de la habitación.

-Así que sí es cierto... Tus labios son igual de deliciosos que el café que preparas, Touka-chan...

Touka estaba roja, completamente ruborizada, solo lo observaba, estaba inmóvil, sin articular palabra alguna, Kaneki siguió hablando. -Me gustaría probar más de esos exquisitos labios...

Volvió a besarla, mordió y succionó los rosados labios de la chica, creando que ella soltara pequeños suspiros parecidos a unos gemidos. Acto seguido, el chico introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, jugueteando y entrelazando sus lenguas. Lentamente, Kaneki se abalanzo hacia Touka, quedando esta debajo de él. No podía soportarlo, debía detenerlo ahora o la pasión que emanaba del él , de algún modo, iba a consumirla.

-K-Kaneki... N-No sigas...

El chico no hizo caso a sus palabras y empezó a lamer suavemente el cuello de la chica, mientras frotaba de manera delicada sus piernas con las fuertes manos de él. Touka ya no lo soportó más y trató de zafarse, pero las manos que estaban posicionadas en sus piernas fueron directamente a los brazos, acorralándola, entre él y su sofá.

-Touka-chan... Seré bueno contigo... Te lo prometo...-La chica entendió de inmediato aquella frase, por lo que se ruborizo de manera descomunal. Kaneki siguió lamiendo su cuello, besándolo tiernamente, hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual lamio, como si disfrutara de una deliciosa cena. -¿Sabes, Touka-chan?... Esta noche tú serás mi cena...- dicho esto, soltó una de las manos de la chica, para dirigirse a uno de los senos de Touka, palpándolo suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Luego añadió-y esta pequeña cosita de aquí-Kaneki metió su mano dentro de la blusa de la chica, tocando así su pezón-será el primer plato...

Touka se estremecía, mientras Kaneki apretaba con delicadeza los pezones de la chica, luego de esto decide elevar su blusa, dejando sus senos al descubierto. "Se ven tan suaves y firmes", pensó él, para luego llevarse uno de estos a su boca, definiendo la línea del pezón con su lengua, besándolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo tiernamente.

-Ah… Y-Ya basta… - los ahogados reclamos de ella no eran escuchados por el albino, él seguía lamiendo cada vez más rápido sus pezones, haciendo que Touka arquera su espalda y emitiera gemidos provenientes de sus suaves labios.

En un segundo, el chico miró a los ojos de ella, viendo sus expresiones, su sonrojo, escuchando sus gemidos… el calor provocaba que la chica emanará un aroma aun más peculiar que el anterior, un aroma exquisito, un aroma que solo Kaneki podía sentir en aquellos momentos. Aquello lo excitaba más, aun más que antes, porque sí, porque ella lo provocaba sin darse cuenta, porque él se había convertido en un pervertido, pero solo con Touka podría llegar a serlo. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su piel, la delicadeza de esta, su tez pálida: el pétalo de una rosa blanca como la nieve pero suave como la tela.

-Touka-chan… ¿te gusta esto?- dijo el albino, mirando a Touka a los ojos mientras lamía suavemente su pezón.

-S-sí… N-no… ¡A-Aah!- "Gímeme… gímeme más Touka-chan…", Kaneki lo disfrutaba, su mente solo quería escucharla suspirar, gemir. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente atrapar todo su cuerpo, memorizarlo con las yemas de sus dedos su piel, las líneas definidas de su cintura, de sus piernas. Con sus manos separó las susodichas y se posicionó entre medio de ellas, sin dejar de succionar y lamer sus pezones, pero luego de esto empezó a bajar, dando pequeños besos mojados a lo que sería su abdomen, siguiendo hasta donde quería llegar desde un principio.

-E-espera… ¡Qué haces!

-Solo quiero… -no completó la frase, se acercó lentamente a la intimidad de la chica y con sus labios empezó a besarla, aun tenía su ropa interior puesta, pero este no era un problema para Kaneki. El aroma de sus fluidos estaban impregnados en ella, y a él le gustaba, le gustaba olfatearla… definitivamente, el chico era un pervertido con Touka.-Touka-chan… tu aroma es una exquisita mezcla ente café y pureza… me encanta…

-¡D-dé qué estás hablan…Ah!- Ella no pude completar su frase, Kaneki había apretado aun más los labios vaginales de Touka con la punta de su nariz, en realidad, era algo que solo él tenía el privilegio de disfrutar. –N-no sigas acercándote m-más…

-No creo poder hacer eso…- Kaneki empezó a besar la intimidad de Touka por arriba de la ropa interior, puede que no haya sido directo, pero Touka sentía traspasar el calor de los labios de Kaneki por la delgada tela que cubría su sexo. Ella gemía a más no poder, sus suspiros eran fuertes y ruidosos, aunque intentara callarlos no podía. Él amaba verla así, amaba incitarla, hacerla sufrir de la manera en que solo él podría hacerlo, él y nadie más, ni antes ni después de lo que está sucediendo con ellos dos. Quería que fuera solo suya… Cada vez que alzaba su vista para observar su rostro, ella se veía mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y una expresión de satisfacción inundaba su cara… "Tu rostro es exquisito Touka-chan… esa expresión tuya me encanta…"

Kaneki dejó de lado la intimidad de la chica para dirigirse a los labios de esta, Touka no lo soportó más y recibió su beso gustosa, juntando sus lenguas con pasión mientras se encontraba abrazada a su cuello. Él, con una mano en la cintura, bajó la otra hasta llegar a la intimidad de Touka, la que tocó suavemente por encima de la ropa, formando círculos con sus dedos. Ella arqueaba su espalda mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en el largo y apasionante beso que estaba recibiendo.

El chico ya estaba harto de la molesta prenda de Touka, por lo que decide quitársela, no sin antes escuchar la queja de la chica, con el rostro más rojo aún. Se deshizo de las bragas de la chica y prosiguió a juguetear con el clítoris de esta. Era una sensación exquisita, un hormigueo que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Ah… E-espera… K-Kaneki…

-Touka-chan…

Sentía como mojaba su dedo, enserio ella estaba demasiado empapada, así que decidió meter uno de sus dedos en el orificio vaginal de la chica, para luego continuar con dos. La chica se estremecía una y otra vez, la sensación más rica era cuando Kaneki movía sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que se sintiera apretada, pero esa sensación era demasiado exquisita para dejarla pasar, no quería que parara, ojalá siguiera así, por un largo rato…

Mientras masajeaba el interior de su vagina, Kaneki empezó a lamer fuertemente los pezones de la chica, ya no podía controlarse, su excitación era demasiada y deseaba poder deshacerse de sus pantalones pronto, se sentía apretado, sus pantalones se habían ajustado de un momento a otro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaneki removió su dedo de la chica, para poder quitar sus pantalones, pero… ¿No? No lo hizo, en vez de esto, olfateó sus dedos e impregno los labios vaginales de la chica con aquel viscoso liquido que salía de su vagina, luego de esto, lamió cuidosamente, el sector en donde lo había posicionado, succionó y lamió su intimidad, haciendo que Touka se mojara más aún. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad vaginal de Touka, la sentía tan apretada… quiso más de ella, mucho más. La chica no lo suportaba, la excitación era tal que con sus manos empezó a masajear el cabello de su amigo.

Kaneki alejó su boca de aquel sector del que nadie nunca había tenido el privilegio de saborear, solo él. Desató sus pantalones, bajó sus calzoncillos y dejó ver su gran erección. Y sí, le encantaba incitarla, como se había mencionado anteriormente, por lo que tomo su pene y con el glande de este empezó a tocar los labios vaginales de la chica.

-N-No… b-basta, no sigas…

-¿No?.. ¿no sigo, Touka-chan?...

-S-sí… D-digo… N-no… Mmm…

Kaneki no aguantó más, ya quería unirse completamente a ella, por lo que, con cuidado, penetró la cavidad de la chica, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

-¡Aaah! ¡K-Kaneki... K-Ken!... -Ella gemía mientras con dulzura decía su nombre completo.

"Oh... Touka-chan, repítelo, por favor, repite mi nombre...". El albino estaba desesperado, excitado, gemía con fuerza junto con Touka.

-K-Ken... Aaah... - Touka no aguantó, quería más de Kaneki, quería sentirse una mujer completa, por lo que puso sus piernas rodeando la cintura del chico, lo que hacía más fácil llegar al punto clave de su cavidad.

Kaneki tomo a la joven de la cintura y la llevo a sentarse arriba de él, ella disfrutaba, ayudaba en el movimiento de caderas. "Hazme tuyo.. Touka-chan...".

Los pensamientos de Kaneki estaban llenos de perversión, quería sentirse un hombre con ella. Sin dejar de penetrarla, la llevó a la cama y se puso encima de ella, pero Touka dio un giro a las cosas y se puso arriba de él. Con tal fuerza, empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas, los gemidos se estaban transformando en orgasmos y a Kaneki no le disgustaba para nada el acto que ella había tomado, de cierto modo, le encantaba ser manejado por ella.

-Ah... Ah... Touka-chan... Me encantas...-Tomo el cuello de ella y llevo sus labios a su boca, dándole un apasionante beso, ahogando gemidos y orgasmos.

Ya estaban en su clímax, a punto de venirse, no lo aguantaron más, Kaneki abrazó con fuerza a Touka y ella le correspondió, juntos sintieron un calor y una fuerza exquisita recorrer sus intimidades, fue cuando juntos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de terminar.

-Touka-chan... Me...

-N-No lo digas, solo hazlo...

Se vinieron juntos y ahogaron su orgasmo en un profundo beso, terminaron cansados y abrazados.

-Touka-chan...-sonríe- eres maravillosa.

-Mañana esto me va a doler, idiota...- Touka se mostro sonrojada y con una expresión de ternura inigualable, Kaneki rió dulcemente, tomo su rostro con sus manos y terminaron en un dulce y bello beso.

-Te amo, Touka-chan

-Kaneki... -Touka se ruborizó más aun, pero ahora podía al fin responderle su amor- También te amo, idiota.

* * *

 **Hello~~ Me presento :3 (Sí... al termino de la historia, genial Cheli! ¬¬)**

 **Muy bien, mi nombre... ya lo dije xD mi edad... ps no la diré (?)... nah enserio, no la diré porque soy menor de 18 y acabo de escribir lemon así que... ups xDDDDDDDDD**

 **PERO! cambiando de tema, espero les haya gustado este Oneshot que, lamentablemente, me demoré un montón en escribir xD (falta de tiempo... maldito colegio D:)**

 **Espero nos podamos ver pronto con otra nueva historia y... es viernes asi que... A esperar los spoiler de TG:Re! \ :v /**

 **bye~ :3**


End file.
